Come Undone - Adrien's POV
by JayBird92
Summary: The backstory as inspired by GreenPaw's "Come Undone" entry. Adrien realizes that Marinette deserves so much better than her current boyfriend. Then Marinette makes a request. Can Adrien deliver on his promise? Aged up fiction for a reason - Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As inspired by GreenPaw's story, found at s/13113656/1/Come-Undone**

 _Yup. He's a dick._

Adrien couldn't stop the thought from crossing through his brain yet again. It wasn't that he hated the guy. In fact, meeting up to jam at his studio for the past few years had been a welcome release from a packed modelling schedule, and a great way to benefit from all those lonely hours of solitary piano practice. And as Adrien had transferred his skills to the keyboard and Nino developed his drumming skills, the guy had even booked them occasion gigs at the local bars.

 _But still, he's a dick_

Adrien shook his head to try and dispel the thought. These thoughts had started soon after his twentieth birthday party. Leading up to it, Adrien had experienced five long years of continuous brush-offs from Ladybug and his younger self's optimism had started to waver as his body developed stronger urges. There had been no lack of willing partners in his modelling circle, but those experiences had turned out to be as empty as he had feared. Wanting to find a more satisfying connection, Adrien had looked to his friends to see what made their relationships work. He was determined to turn over a new leaf as he entered his twenties.

Nino and Alya had set a pretty high bar. They were a solid couple who were also close friends. Their example was probably one of the strongest reasons why Adrien had held out hope for so long with his lady. He trusted Ladybug with his life, and he thought that surely they could be just as amazing partners romantically. Unfortunately, she had always refused to see him that way.

His list of friends wasn't a long one, thanks to his father's tight grip on his life. Chloe had been his friend since childhood, but the thought of dating her made Adrien shudder. Although he would always remember their childhood fondly, he could never be with someone so superficial. Another friend on his short list was Marinette. She had slowly grown out of her awkward stuttering phase as they graduated and he knew her to be kind and thoughtful, but until his twentieth birthday his heart had been too wrapped up in all things Ladybug to give her any more attention.

His last birthday party had been where this mental shift had started. Adrien had wanted to share with his friends how well the group was doing since they had begun jamming and practicing regularly. The stage was set up for the three of them. Nino on the drums, Adrien on the keyboard, and Dickhead on the guitar. Only Adrien hadn't mentally replaced his name yet at that time. On the night of his twentieth birthday party, he had still called him "Luka".

xXXx

 **This story is about to take off, so heed the MATURE rating!**

 **This is my first fanfiction post ever. Let me know if you have any suggestions, feedback, or comments. Always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The night of his birthday party had started smoothly enough. Adrien had invited his closer friends and classmates to his father's home. Food was set out buffet style and drinks were flowing at the open bar. A stage had already been set up, as Adrien had been hounded by his friends to play a set. Alya was particularly keen to see her boyfriend on stage in a non pub setting where she wouldn't have to refuse drunken advances while she watched Nino play.

The trio had already played a few songs, and they had just hit the chorus of one of Adrien's favourite rock songs by Finger Eleven:

Well, I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing still  
And if your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

When Adrian had looked up, he was nearly paralyzed himself by the smoulder look he caught coming from Marinette. Or at least, he had THOUGHT it was directed at him! Marinette had been standing still, but her eye were alive and seemed to devour his every move. The energy radiating off of her knocked the wind out of Adrien's lungs, and he was never so thankful that singing wasn't his responsibility.

As the song continued, Adrien started realizing just how stunning Marinette looked that night. She had arranged her hair in an updo, and was wearing an amazing outfit that she had clearly designed and made herself. It quickly brought to Adrien's attention that his friend was no longer a shy 15 year old, but had filled in and curved out in all the right places. His breath hitched, and Adrien knew that he had to ask her to dance before the night was over.

But then Luka had jumped off the stage just as their set finished and had made a beeline straight to Marinette. Before Adrien could blink, Luka had asked her out and Marinette had said yes.

That night Adrien couldn't shake the feeling that she had been looking at him on the piano with those piecing blue eyes. And it had started a domino effect of him recalling and questioning so many little events over the past few years. Could Marinette have been trying to get his attention and he had been too blinded by his superhero partner to notice her? The more he thought about it, the more confused Adrien became. Had he let something slip between his fingers? But then he told himself that it didn't matter, since Luka and Marinette were now an item. He would have to keep looking.

Still, that nagging question wiggled in his brain and wouldn't leave him alone.

When Adriend saw Luka the following week at the studio, it had been practice as usual at first. But then Luka had ended the practice early because he had a date with Marinette. And on his way out, he called back "Wish me luck guys, and maybe I'll get lucky!" Adrien had turned to Nino with a frown on his face.

"Not cool, dude" Nino shot back, but Luka had already been halfway out the door.

The next week, Luka come in with a big smile plastered across his face and had winked at them in a way conveyed his message clearly. Again Luka had ended the practice early, strumming and singing the line "She's a good girl… I know she wants it… the way she grabs me, must wanna get nasty" from the song Blurred Lines.

Adrien had started. "That's not a very respectful song.

"Not cool, dude!" Nino repeated again.

"Ah guys, lay off. I'm just enjoying having a smoking hot girl friend. See you later!"

And that was the first time the thought had appeared: _What a dick._

Adrien knew Marinette deserved someone better. Someone who would appreciate her creativity, how caring she was towards her friends, how thoughtful she could be, and not to mention how brave she was. Whenever akumas attacked, Adrien noticed how Marinette ran towards the trouble to make sure that everyone was safe. She deserved someone who would cherish and value those qualities in addition to her physical assets. Because she was gorgeous inside and out, and Luka was a dickhead if he couldn't see that.

As the weeks progressed, Luka's choice of lecherous lyrics continued as he raced off to see his girlfriend after practice.

"Been around the world, don't speak the language. But her booty don't need explaining"

"Turn around girl, I got a use for you. Besides, you ain't got nothing better to do"

"Ah Ah Mari way ya shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting. Hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, I can't keep away"

Adrien couldn't believe was an idiot his band mate had become. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Marinette deserved someone who would treat her like a princess. Someone who respected her and put her needs first. Someone who would make her feel special and loved and treasured.

Someone like him….

Adrien groaned in frustration and his fingers missed the keys as if they had forgotten how to move. Dickhead stopped playing and looked over in his direction. "Want to try that one again?"

"I guess I'm just not feeling it today," Adrien replied.

"You alright, bro?" Nino asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Thanks for asking, I've just got some things on my mind."

"I gotta end practice a bit early today anyways" Dickhead remarked before he started singing. "I'm like a dog in heat, a freak without warning. I have an appetite for her, 'cause me so horny."

Adrien's flush of rage started on his cheeks and quickly travelled down to his neck. Before he lost it and punched the guy's face in, Adrien walked out of the studio to get some fresh air. Taking a long walk, he ended up on the love-locks bridge on the Pont des Arts. This was the last straw. He just couldn't watch Dickhead treat his friend with such a lack of respect. It was time he admitted it to himself, Adrien had developed a crush on Marinette. Not that he could do anything about it while she was dating the lead guitar player. But he also couldn't listen to Dickhead make any more demeaning comments. Not when Adrien was craving to explore all the ways that Marinette was so wonderful and amazing. The only solution at the moment was to take a break from the band, and hope that Marinette realized what a dick her boyfriend was.

Adrien started walking back to the studio. He had the door key in his pocket, and it weighed heavy in his pants. He would tell Luka that he was leaving the band and do his best not to say anything that he would regret later. He pulled the key out when he reached the door and unlocked the studio.

xxXXxx

 **Author's note: And here is where we begin to meet up with the starting time line in GreenPaw's original story. If you have already read that one shot, then you will see comparable and at times direct lifts from that piece. Please note that I have already approached GreenPaw directly and we have open lines of communication about my use of their story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dickh…..I mean, Luka?" Adrien called out as he turned the key in the studio door.

"He's not here," an unmistakably female voice responded as Adrien entered the room. His own momentum and confusion at what he was seeing left him moving in to the room on automatic pilot as he closed the door behind him. It took him a moment to process the view in front of him but there was Marinette, barely covered as one of her long legs draped over the edge of the bed and the sheets haphazardly covering her body showed clearly that she was naked underneath. She wasn't even completely shielded by the bed sheet, and Adrien could see the swell of her left breast almost to the nipple.

Adrien flushed at the sight and took in a quick breath. Again he realized that everything about Marinette was exquisite and he was frozen in place for a second, until he noticed that her face radiated misery.

"Marinette, I-I didn't realize that you w-were here." Adrien stuttered, his brain shutting down but he was lucid enough to drop his gaze to the floor. As a long established habit, his hand came up to rub the nape of his neck.

"Don't worry about it" she responded, with unmistakable sadness lacing her voice.

Adrien's haunches rose immediately as he looked up and processed her tear streaked face. "Um, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"Luka broke up with me" Marinette responded bluntly. "Straight after sex."

The blood drained from Adrien's face. The idea that Dickhead could treat Marinette so horribly made him again consider punching in the guy's face in. But right now he couldn't bear to see her looking so hurt. "Need a hug?" he offered without thinking it through. Why would she want a hug, when she was lying naked under a thin bed sheet?

To his surprise, Marinette nodded and so Adrien crossed the room to sit on the bed and Marinette wrapped her arms about him. Adrien's flush deepened and spread from his cheeks down to his neck while his heart began to race. His mouth went dry and he tried to swallow as his arms settled on her bare back. Her exposed skin felt so smooth, his fingers itched to explore more. But instead he steadied his breathing and began tracing soothing spirals on her back. Thankfully, her body began to relax and she sank deeper against him. Unfortunately, his own body was quickly noticing the very beautiful and very naked woman in his arms. The flimsy sheet was even more of an enticer, since at any moment he realized that it could easily slip away. He breathed in her scent, and his fingers betrayed him by continuing to make circles lower and lower on her back.

As he reached the small of her back, Marinette arched in to him. Her breast pressed to his chest, and his senses were so heightened that he immediately felt her hard nipples through his shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath, and the thought that had been on repeat in his brain for months now flew out before Adrien could stop it, "Luka is an idiot."

"Yeah" Marinette snorted with blatant distain in her voice. "The bastard wasn't even any good in the sack. He had no clue about foreplay, and he never even gave me a single orgasm."

Adrien's entire world stuttered to a complete stop. That was far more information than he had expected her to share, but he didn't care. Then his brain suddenly kicked in on repeat. _I would. I **would**. **I WOULD!**_

"Not even once?" he managed to squeak out in astonishment.

Marinette shook her head and her lip curled back "Nope. As soon as he got his rocks off he was done."

Adrien's brain kept speeding up in to overdrive as her stared in to her eyes. _I would worship your body. I would make every inch of you sing. I would not stop until you screamed out my name as you came undone._ Every inch of him was ready to know her, and he looked away to try and calm his racing thoughts. But as his eyes dropped from hers, they landed on her pert breasts which were now on full display. He was completely unprepared when Marinette then asked him "Could you make me come, Adrien?"

His green eyes locked back up on to her blue ones. He had forgotten how to breathe, and his mouth wasn't working coherently. "Um… I…" he started. Marinette started shifting on to her knees, and as she rose the sheet fell completely from her body. She stopped when her left nipple was in line with his mouth, and then she cupped the back of his neck with her hands to urge him forward.

"Taste me, Adrien."

 **xxXXxx**

 **Take a deep breath because here. we. go!**


	4. Chapter 4

No additional invitation was needed for Adrien's brain to finally slide back in to control. His mouth remembered how to move as well, and he didn't hesitate to close the distance between her exposed flesh and his lips. He began with ardent kisses, and then his hot tongue started circling her nipple. His hands reclaimed their place on her lower back, and his fingers resume their motion as he pulled her closer. Her words replayed in his mind, and he sighed his answer in to the skin between her breasts. _I will worship your body Marinette. I promise that I will make you come._

 _I will. I will. I will._

His mouth longed to learn every piece of her and he moved on to her right breast. At the same time, his hands continued downwards to squeeze her ass. Then he ran his fingers around her hips and back up her sides as he caressed and massaged her contours. He couldn't get enough of her curves, and he wanted to explore each one intimately. He moved back up to the nape of her neck, to where he lifted his head and kissed her deeply. He briefly broke their connection to ask "May I continue Marinette?" and trailed more hot kisses down the side of her jaw and neck as his hands rested gently on her hips.

She moaned softly "Don't stop", and Adrien knew he didn't have to hold himself back any longer.

With her renewed consent, Adrien kept one had on her lower back and he slid the other down between her thighs, lightly brushing his fingertips against the dark curly hair. Marinette gasped and jerked towards his hand as he found what he was looking for. His mouth continued its attention and he sucked harder on her nipple as his thumb began making small circular motions against her clitoris. A throaty hiss escaped from Marinette, and her legs seemed to lose their ability to hold her up. Thankfully Adrien's other hand was still firmly pressed in to her lower back, and he controlled her decent gently downwards onto the sheets as he slipped two of his fingers inside her.

As his thumb continued making circles, Adrien slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of the goddess in front of him. _I will make your body melt with pleasure_ his brain called out. _I will sear your senses. I will fill your body with passion until you forget your own name_. His own body strained to fill her, but he held himself in check. He had promised to bring her to orgasm, and he was focused on making his promise come true.

 _I will I will I will._

Adrien kissed his way up to her neck again and then back to her other breast while his fingers started working faster. Marinette's lips parted and her eyes became unfocused as her hips started to move in time with his hand. He started applying extra pressure to her clit and Marientte ground down on to his palm while calling out "Yes, yes, yes!" at the sensation.

Adrien's tongue darted quickly along the sensitive nipple peak, but Marinette's flushed panting called his attention back to her face so that he could watch her increasing excitement. Her every shudder was causing a similar response in his own core, and his pants became restrictive and tight as he drank in her expressions of pleasure.

Marinette's entire body heated up, and it was as if he was holding a living flame in his arms. She arched backwards a bit and he could feel her moment approaching. He continued to pump his fingers and Marinette lost all focus. Her body tensed, and Adrien leaned forward to suck on her neck as Marinette climaxed and shuddered with release. Adrien's teeth pressed in to the skin where her neck and shoulder met, and he continued to drive his fingers deeper so that her orgasm continued for as long as possible. Her hips buckled, and Adrien gripped her even tighter to hold her steady.

Marinette let out a long and deep sigh as her legs turned to jelly and Adrien felt her full weight fall against him. He pulled out his fingers, and quickly wiped them on the sheets so that he could grab his belt buckle. His own heart was racing, and he continued to kiss her as if she was as vital as air. He broke away briefly to lay her gently down on the bed as he threw aside his shirt and tossed his jean to the floor. He had definite plans yet for the beauty in front of him. Marinette gazed up at him and whispered "Thank you" as a blissful smile spread across her lips.

"Did you use condoms with your other partners?" he asked her.

Her eyes flicked back open. "Yes, always. And there has only been Luka" she responded.

Adrien shook his head, getting the image of Dickhead out of his thoughts. "Good, I've always used condoms too. Are you on the pill?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because we aren't done. I promised to make you come, but I didn't say we'd stop after just once." A wicked grin grew on Adrien's face, and he voiced the thoughts that had been on repeat. "I'm going to worship every inch of your skin. I promised you an orgasm, and this was just the first round. I will make you forget your own name by the end of round two."

 _I will I will I will._

 ** _xxXXxx_**

 ** _A/N: I will have chapter 5 ready to go by the end of the week. I will, I will, I will!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette's eyes widened at Adrien's bold declaration, and her mouth parted slightly as she several deep breaths. Watching her anticipation was its own powerful turn on, Adrien's own body responded immediately. He realized that he had to slow himself down if he was going to turn his words of promise in to reality. With reverence to the goddess before him, he kneeled down on the bed between her legs and gently lifted up Marinette's right heel, placing it on his shoulder. He put his lips at the top of her foot and slowly proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble his way down her leg. When he reached her upper thigh, the image of Dickhead popped unbidden in to his head again and he paused. No, there was no need to worry about a comparison, was there? Surely Adrien giving Marinette her first orgasm was proof enough. Right? This was the connection he had been craving to find. How could he have been so blind for so long at the amazing woman that had been in front of him this whole time?

Shrugging off his self-doubt, he picked up the heel of her left foot and began giving equal attention to her other leg. As he approached her inner thigh, Marinette's knees bent so that her legs draped down his back and her hips began gyrating towards him. Adrien lowered her hips to the bed, and began kissing her at her belly button. He shifted forward and licked her up from navel to just under her breasts, kissing them and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples until they hardened and raised back in to firm peaks. Adrien looked up, and their eyes locked for a moment to fully appreciate each other. Adrien brought his lips in line with Marinette's and she eagerly tilted her head forwards. Adrien matched her heat with his own as they kissed and explored each other's mouths with their tongues. All the while his hands continued to tease and stimulate her nipples, as her whole body started to rub and writhe against him.

Adrien bit on Marinette's lower lip, and then nibbled his way along her jaw back to her neck. Marinette gasped and then a moan escaped as Adrien bit playfully on this sensitive spot. She was still wet from her first orgasm, but this was enflaming her all over again. Adrien's cock was making its own movements against Marinette's inner thigh, searching for her folds and eager to explore. _I will, I will, I will make you come_ his brain looped with a determined purpose.

"Are you ready for me, Marinette?" he asked her. "Everything about you is perfect." He kissed the top of her left breast. "I promise to make you feel good." He kissed the top of her right breast. "I promise to treat your body with the attention it deserves." He licked the space between them. "I promise to make you come undone." One of his hands left her chest and his fingers again slid inside her. She felt hot and ready, but he wanted to be sure.

"A-Adrien" Marinette flushed, "I have been ready for you since we were fifteen. You are all I have ever wanted."

Adrien's brain screeched to a halt. _What?_ He had been right in second guessing his memories? Marinette had been trying to get his attention all this time, and he had been too clueless and blind with thoughts of Ladybug to notice! His body ached with the desire to set things right, and he passionately crashed his lips on to hers. His hold on reality became a bit hazy as his body started gyrating to a unified beat with hers. Without conscious planning, her knees came up to his sides and the head of his cock brushed against her entrance. Marinette's body jolted beneath his from the sensation.

To keep from losing control, Adrien tease his partner by dipping his tip and then backing off before returning and entering her just a fraction deeper. He repeated the action, each time giving a bit more of himself over to her. He could feel Marinette beginning to match his motions, and it was driving him onwards with focused determination.

Finally, he arched himself completely inside her and was rewarded with a growl of pleasure as her eyes searched his face. He slowly ground in to her and pulled out, sheathing himself within her again and again, filling her and feeling her muscles contract around his length. His eyes looked back down at her as she groaned, her volume increasing slightly with every thrust. Adrien couldn't believe how hot he felt, as a sensation of deep satisfaction started building.

Adrien drew back until he was almost all the way out, and pumped back in. The sounds that Marinette was making were such a turn on, he wanted to keep hearing them over and over again. He wanted her moans to get louder still. He repeated the movement, watching her upper body thrash against the pillows. Adrien continued increasing his speed, pounding in to her with a steady rhythm as he watched her every expression. He couldn't drink her in enough.

 _I will, I will, I will make you come._

Marinette's hands reached up behind him, and Adrien almost lost himself as she raked her nails across his back. "I want to hear you Marinette. Let me know how good it feels. Let me know I have fulfilled my promise."

Marinette mumbled incoherently, panting and moaning. Adrien lifted her knees up a bit higher by his sides as he continued to thrust, reaching again to her most sensitive spot with his thumb. He was rewarded with a gutteral cry that almost made him lose control.

"Adrien" she said.

"Tell me again" he begged.

"Adrien, oh god, Adrien" she repeated.

"Again, Marinette!"

"A-Adrien… A-drien… Adr-… A-… Ahhhhhhh!" She let out the scream he had been waiting for, and Adrien kissed her frantically as her walls clenched tight. He gritted his teeth as her body spasmed around his cock. His own sensations began to spiral out of control and he pumped in to her as his own orgasm set every nerve of his body on fire. "Marinette!" his own cry came out, both a tribute and a fervent promise. He continued to pump in her for as long as he could, milking her orgasm for all he was worth.

Their sweat soaked skin made a slight slurping sound as Adrien rolled on to his side, taking her with him as he curved around her back. As his softening dick slipped out of her, Adrien smiled vengefully at the thought of the wet spot they were leaving on Dickhead's bed.

Marinette flipped over to face him, adoration shining from her eyes as she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "That blew my mind" she said simply.

"I promised I would get you there didn't I, princess?"

Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "You did. And more than once. But I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

Adrien chuckled as he gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I think that can be arranged. But how about I take you out to dinner first?"

"That sounds wonderful. You're not worried that it's too soon?" she asked, referring to the break up.

Adrien shook his head. "Luka's an idiot," he repeated. He wanted to say more, but wasn't sure where to start. This connection was something he had never experienced before, and he wanted to nurture it properly and strengthen whatever it was that they were creating together.

"I meant what I said before" she stated, looking directly at him. "I have wanted to be with you since we were fifteen."

"I was too oblivious and distracted to see what was right in front of me" Adrien responded, taking her vulnerable admission to heart and returning in kind with his own. "And I'm not about to let something like this slip away. I have been searching for you without realizing that I was even looking, and I'm not willing to waste another second."

"Is that another promise?" Marinette teased, arching up to press her breasts to his chest.

"Absolutely. Sealed with a kiss" Adriend leaned forward with reverence to meet her lips. As they touched, his body twitched and again reacted to very beautiful and very naked woman in his arms. "But you know what, how about we get dressed and hit my place for round three? We can order in dinner afterwards and watch movies together."

With a giggle, Marinette ran her fingers through his dishevelled hair and grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 **xxXXxx**

 **A/N And here ends my first fanfiction entry. Let me know what you thought in the comments below, and check out the works by GreenPaw who was the inspiration of this spin off POV.**


End file.
